Rainy Days and Spider Webs
by Feyri
Summary: It's a rainy night and only Kyouya and Tamaki remain in the club room. What trap will Tamaki fall into and how might he suffer? One-shot and bonus afterwards chapter. KyouTama
1. Caught in the Web

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the OHHC series or any of its characters.

* * *

_"Our souls sit close and silently within, and their own webs from their own entrails spin; and when eyes meet far off, our sense is such, that, spider-like, we feel the tenderest touch."_

–_John Dryden_

* * *

It is a foggy, grey, rainy day out and most all the Host Club has left. Only Tamaki and Kyouya remain. Tamaki sits in his lush arm chair, rambling such things as "Poor Haruhi!" and "I hope it doesn't begin to thunder!"

Kyouya, whom sits at his computer desk, ceases his work and listens. How it irritates him. Is Haruhi all Tamaki ever thinks about? He stares with the slightest of longing evident in Tamaki's direction, wishing, but he then stops himself. Wishing was for fools; and how foolish he felt.

Tamaki peeks at Kyouya from the corner of his eye. He could have sworn Kyouya had been looking at him. If he had, not anymore; he is now contently typing away at his laptop.

The blonde mentally curses. Tamaki was positive that his "Make Kyouya Jealous Plan" was fool proof.

It looks like he will have to make the first move. He glances at Kyouya once more who is now staring blankly at his notepad. He is definitely going to home late tonight. Now all Tamaki has to do is come up with the perfect plan of seduction.

Kyouya taps his index finger on the table top.

What to do, what to do? Kyouya knows he can't wait anymore. He is to make Tamaki his tonight. Even if he had to put on a dress it is going to happen. He steals a glance at Tamaki who is supporting his chin on knuckles in deep thought. Now is his chance.

Kyouya soundlessly stands from his chair and creeps behind Tamaki. Resting his hand on the back of the chair he tilted it back, and with a loud thump Kyouya looks down at Tamaki's startled eyes. His bright violet orbs staring up at him.

"K-Kyouya! What in heaven's name…" before he can finish his sentence Kyouya leans down and slips his tongue into Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki's face flushes as Kyouya's tongue brushed against his own. It almost makes him forget that he is lying on the ground in the most uncomfortable position. His legs in the air, bottom still in contact with the seat's cushion. Then Kyouya suddenly stops and walks calmly in to the next room.

Tamaki begins to panic. Did he do something wrong?

"Kyouya, wait up!" Tamaki throws his legs over from the chairs legs, stumbling a bit, and leaps towards where Kyouya had gone. His right arm stretched out as if to catch hold of the other boy.

Tamaki enters the room; it is draped with velvet curtains, classic furnishings, and a pot of still steaming chamomile tea upon the coffee table. But what does Tamaki care about those things? He looks frantically around the room, but Kyouya is nowhere in sight. Where could he have gone?

Then at that moment he hears a click from behind him. He whips around to see Kyouya with his hand on the knob; the slyest look in those dark eyes as he pushes in the lock.

"Well…" he chimes.

"What happens when a fly gets trapped in a web?" Kyouya queries with a glint in his eye.

Tamaki's mind is blank.

"Well, I…I …"

Kyouya grins,

"The fly is devoured".

Tamaki's lips part as he raises his brows.

Kyouya steps forward and grips Tamaki's left arm. He drags Tamaki to the dim side of the room, and thrusts him on to a pile of over-fluffed pillows.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki cries out in shock. He had expected Kyouya to be gentler, but then again he also expected to be in charge.

"Hush now, Tamaki. I won't take no for an answer." Kyouya reprimands.

Tamaki leans back on his elbows for support; this is an interesting turn of events. He watches in silence as Kyouya walks over a cherry wood supply cabinet and pulls out Haruhi's first-aid kit. He returns to Tamaki's side with the small white box and leans over the blond. Tamaki can't help but wonder what the brunette is going to do first.

Kyouya leans in a bit more, a devious grin upon his face. He grips Tamaki's right shoulder and pushed the blonde down on the pillows, at the same time stealing his lips.

Tamaki's words are muffled by Kyouya's lips against his own; he lies there not moving as Kyouya continues on down his neck. Nipping and sucking, making Tamaki arch his neck and part his lips with silent gasps. Kyouya removes Tamaki's uniform, fiddling with the fabric when his fingers come to Tamaki's pants, causing Tamaki to tingle underneath.

Once all the retched clothing has been removed, Kyouya takes the first aid kit and pulls out some thick white string and begins to snap the thread with his teeth in long portions. He takes Tamaki's wrists and stares into the blonde's light violet orbs warningly, silently ordering him to lie still and not resist.

He wraps Tamaki's right wrist in the thick string and then ties the other end to the off white column post that once held vases and were elusively nailed to the ground to the left above the blonde's head. He did the same with Tamaki's left wrist and tied it to the right post.

Kyouya then resumed nibbling at Tamaki's nipples. Tamaki moans and arches his back; Kyouya then pushed him back down. All the while without moving his head, he begins to spread Tamaki's long legs and wrests them on his hips. He reaches to his side and digs through the kit without looking and pulls out a tube of ointment, he popped the cap and squeazes a generous about onto his fingers.

He covers two fingers with the slippery substance thoroughly and shoves one digit into the blonde's entrance.

Tamaki whines and arches once more, this time Kyouya lifts his head, happy with the redness of his victim's nipples.

"Does it hurt, my pet?" Kyouya queries huskily with a wicked smile. "Prepare for much more." he warns silkily with a chuckle, looking forward to hearing his name whimpered by those rosy petals of Tamaki's lips.

Tamaki finds the way Kyouya speaks to him strangely erotic and groans as his erection grows even harder against Kyouya's smooth thigh.

Kyouya traces his tongue around the shell of Tamaki's ear as he forced another digit into the blonde's puckered hole.

Tamaki arches his neck and releases a shaky breath. He tries to the lift his arms up so that he could wrap them around Kyouya's neck but only results in having his restraints dig into his flesh.

Kyouya smirks as he coats his member with the ointment and then positions himself at Tamaki's stretched entrance. Then he thrusts deep into Tamaki, in reaction to this said startled blond bucks his hips.

"Kyouya!" he grunts, feeling as if his breath has been knocked from his lungs from the force of the intrusion.

Kyouya chuckles to himself as he hears what he has been waiting for. Tamaki grips the ropes with his fingers as he whimpered in pain and pleasure. His sight grows blurry as he realizes he is crying. Kyouya looms over the blonde and licks at the tears before he begins thrusting.

Kyouya's thrusts grow faster and faster, he at the same time fondles Tamaki's neglected member. Tamaki writhes in pleasure while Kyouya used his free hand to hold Tamaki's hips in place, he began to pant as he reaches that spot deep inside Tamaki, whom lets out a loud moan.

As Kyouya rocks his hips into Tamaki he stretches above the sweaty mop of blond hair and nipps the threads with his teeth, releasing Tamaki whom immediately grips Kyouya's broad shoulders and gritted his teeth.

"Kyou…ya!" he gasps he as comes into Kyouya's awaiting hand.

Kyouya sinks his teeth into Tamaki's neck as he releases his seed into Tamaki.

Kyouya leans back and licked up the white substance on his hand and then looked down at the half conscious fly before him. Tamaki subconsciously pulls Kyouya forward nuzzling the crook of his neck. In response, the brunette smiles lazily and leans into the embrace.

Kyouya awakes later and glances towards the Grandfather clock to see that it is 8 minutes past 9 'O clock. Breaking from Tamaki's loose embrace, he gets up to go to a miniature fridge in the far corner of the room.

"Are you leaving?"

Hearing Tamaki's voice from behind him Kyouya turns not the least shy at the fact that he is in the buff. Kyouya smiles.

"What?" Tamaki queries with a bit of a jump at the random cracks of lighting outside.

Kyouya blinks, shakes his head, and opens the mini fridge.

"No. I'm not leaving, and neither are you." he says as he begins to shake a can of whipped cream.


	2. Bonus: Discovery!

**Author's Note: **For information on new stories go to my profile. There you will find summaries to upcoming stories and extra information about them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the OHHC series or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hey, Takashi! Where's all the whip cream?" cries an upset Hunny as he pouts at the loss his favorite topping.

Mori doesn't reply, he simply stares at the whip cream-less mini fridge that just yesterday he had supplied with a newly bought can of the fluffy, white treat. Hunny gives up and settles on drinking his hot chocolate without the sweet substance.

On the other side of the room stands Haruhi and the Hitachiins. Haruhi ponders at Tamaki, whom is currently sitting at one of the tables with his head pressed against his forearms.

"I wonder what's the matter." she thinks aloud, a bit concerned for the usually, hyper blond.

The twins grimace as they whisper unintelligible things to each other, sending suspicious glances in Tamaki's direction.

Ignoring them, the worried brunette saunters over to where Tamaki sits and began to speak, "Tamaki? Are …you feeling alright?"

A groan is emitted from the still form of the blond as he slowly begins to raise his head, golden bangs covering his eyes. Haruhi gasps and stares into dull violet orbs, dark circles upon the flesh beneath.

"T-Tamaki?" Haruhi stutters at the unsuspected and uncommon sight.

"Yes, yes Haruhi-chan I simply…didn't get much sleep last night." Tamaki assures, waving his hand up and down languidly.

"But, Tamaki, whatever happened to your strict 10:00 sharp bed time?" Hikaru butts in.

"Yes, Tamaki, why the sudden change?" queries Koaru with a raised brow.

"Uh…" is the reply they receive as Tamaki's frantic eyes dart across the room from face to face.

The Hitachiins both give a Cheshire grin.

"Oh my." They sing at the same time, at a failed attempt to look bashful.

"Tamaki we never would have guessed…" They cover their mouths and stare at the blushing blond from the corners of their eyes. Butterscotch orbs glinting with mischief.

"W-what?" Tamaki huffs, feeling his entire body flush from head to toe; because the many odd glances he was receiving.

"Oh nothing. We just never considered you the type to indulge in such activities. At least not at the given time. But then again, who can blame a man like you, whom is surrounded by temptation twenty-four, seven?" they laugh.

"Tamaki…"Haruhi gasps "You didn't…did you?"

"N-No! Of course not, Haruhi-chan!" Tamaki squeals sending a glare that says '_Not around the child!' _to the brothers before him.

"Oh really?" they question with matching smirks.

Before the blonde can blink the two siblings are at his sides, pulling at his collar.

"How do you explain _this?" _they query.

A big, bright hickey in all its glory displays itself proudly in contrast to Tamaki's smooth pale skin. Tamaki mentally damns Kyouya.

All of the twins' fun is interrupted for a moment as a big blob of purple, black, and blue aura fills the club room. Deep within its center stands a groggy and non-too happy Kyouya. Apparently, he hadn't received much sleep either.

"Good morning, Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi greets, trying to lighten the mood.

Instead she only receives a slight growl from the back of Kyouya's throat as he trudges past her. Only did he stop to stare at the blond and his too torturers.

Noticing the hickey he created in full view he smirks.

"Good Morning, Tamaki-kun." he greets with laughing eyes.

Tamaki whines and buries his faces in his arms once again.

All the other host club members stare back and forth at their President and Vice President with wide eyes and pale faces.

Until Hunny breaks the silence with, "So it was _you_ who stole my whip cream!"


End file.
